Untitled
by WritersAnon
Summary: He wanted to meet her parents. That's all. So why is she making it so difficult? One-Shot. R&R please!


Lucy woke up in the arms of her love on a perfect Sunday morning. The sun was just barely creeping through the window across the room, giving her time to adjust to the lighting with lots of blinking. It was quiet and she breathed heavily as she rested her head onto her boyfriends chest. Actually, a more appropriate term would be fiancee. She smiled at the thought in her head and replayed last nights scene before her eyes. The lovely dinner, the walk on the beach, the candles. Everything was...perfect. Just like Daniel himself.

They were officially getting married, a day that Lucy thought would have never come. She looked up to see the lucky man snoring lightly and smiled, so completely happy at the thought that they were engaged.

Suddenly she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up to see him squinting down at her.

"Good morning, love." He yawned.

Even after two years, she still got those damn butterflies moving around in her stomach. Each time he looked at her, everytime he squeezed her hand lightly, and especially when they kissed. She considered herself very lucky.

"Morning Dan." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"We should probably get up. It's almost noon." He sighed as his reached over to the nightstand to check the time.

She sighed as well, burying her head into his naked chest. "I don't want to get up." She mumbled into his skin.

"Well, we have to sometime, Luce." He laughed as he threw a small pillow at her head.

She looked up quickly at him then rolled to the other side of the bed. "Fine. I am going to take a shower." She spoke formally with her nose high in the air, grabbing the sheets to cover her naked body as she stood up.

He started sitting up and ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't I-"

"Alone." She winked as she passed him to the bathroom.

"You're really killing me here, Lucy." Danny groaned. She simply chuckled and left Dan sitting in bed as she got ready.

* * *

After getting ready with multiple interruptions included, the lovely couple left the house to go eat lunch at a small diner just on the outskirts of town. Their waitress, on which her name tag said Steph, gave them a genuine smile whilst handing each of them a menu. She left them to decide their choices, sitting in silence.

"So, Lucy, I think we should tell your parents about it, seeing how mine already know." Dan spoke, interrupting Lucy's decision making. She tightened her grip on her menu and tried concentrating on the different choices.

Danny knew how tense talking about her parents was. He barely ever brought it up. Ever since they started getting serious, she had never once suggested going to meet them, and only talked briefly about them when someone asked. And he had a right to know about his future parents-in-law. He'd always been curious about them as well; he suggested that they go up to her parents during the holidays, but each time she turned the tables and suggested they celebrate with the rest of McFly or the rest of the Joneses clan. He tried shrugging it off, but now that they were..._engaged_, of course he had all rights to know about Lucy's parents.

"I, I don't think so." She faked a light laugh, still glaring at her menu. "Do you think I should get the club sandwich or...maybe pancakes?" She asked of his opinion, trying to avoid the conversation all-together.

"Pancakes." He smiled weakly as she peaked at him over her menu. "Seriously, Luce. How come I've never met them? Or, spoken to them at all for that matter."

"You, you won't want to meet them." She shrugged. "You ready to order?"

"Lucy, please stay on the same page as me. I think-"

"What'll it be?" Steph interrupted.

Danny handed her the menu as he ordered and watched at how his future wife was so calm about the situation. His hands clasped together and they rose over his head and rested at the back of his neck. He waited until Steph left with their orders and smiled politely at her.

"Don't you want to tell your parents Lucy?"

"I think they already know..." She mumbled quietly, but he still heard her.

"Come on Lucy, I just want to meet them. If you don't want them to come to the wedding or something, or you have an issue, I just want them to know that I love you." He reached out to grab onto her hands.

She locked eyes with him, unable to look away from the sparkling emerald green orbs. "I- I guess we can." She sighed in defeat. "But it's atleast a two hour ride there. We can go after lunch." He nodded excitedly, as if he were a child.

"Thank you, Luce." He smiled gratefully, gently placing a kiss upon both of her hands.

* * *

"Ready to go?" She asked as they got in the car. "Maybe I should drive, seeing how I know how to get there." She chuckled, already on the passenger side.

"Not yet, I want to get something for them." He smiled childishly once again.

Lucy smiled uneasily, feeling an unnecessary ping in her stomach. "I-I'm sure they'll love it." He smiled in return as they drove towards a small drugstore down the street.

"Stay put, I'll be back in no more than 5 minutes." Danny hurried out of the car. She smiled at his anxiousness and stayed where he left her. And in no more than five minutes did he return with something behind his back.

"What've you got there?" She directed towards him when the windows rolled down. He smiled as he walked to her side of the car where he ushered her out.

"Tada!" He pulled out a bouquet of a wide variety of Tulips from his back. "Now go get over to that side." He pushed her. "I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Dan." She smiled uneasily.

Lucy wasn't nervous about the fact that he would meet her parents. Nor the possibility he would be scared. She was just scared that he would walk away as if it were no big deal. She knew her Dan, she knew that he wouldn't do that. Of course not. But there was still that little drop of doubt in her head.

* * *

"Hey Lucy?" He asked. They were finally close. She drove through a small neighborhood.

"Yeah Danny?" She replied in the same tone.

"When was the last time you saw your parents?" He questioned her, bringing back the last of her memories.

Her face scrunched up once she parked. "You know, it's been a pretty damn long time." She look towards him to see if noticed the scenery. "C'mon, let's go."

He nodded as they both got out of the car. Not without the flowers though.

She grabbed onto Danny's hand and led the way in. They past the old rusty gate that she used to pass by every other day. After walking past multiple fields of grass, she gulped loudly as they inched closer towards her parents. They finally came to a stop.

"Well, here they are." She choked, watching his reaction to the two lots that claimed her parents.

She noticed that he was just staring down at them blankly. Her throat ran dry as she awaited his next action. After what she thought lasted a twenty years, she saw him sit right in front of them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fuller. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled as he set the flowers down in front of them. "Just want to say that I am so lucky to have claimed your daughter. She's the best." Dan looked up at her quickly before returning to tell both her parents about all the things that Lucy does that made him fall in love.

Tears sat in the rim of Lucy's eyes as she watched him interact with them. She finally sat down next to him and joined in on the conversation.


End file.
